yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supo Tsufan
Supo Tsufan is one of the students that attends Akademi High School. He is an original character or OC created by SUPERFAMVideos2. Supo is a member of the Sports Club. Appearance Supo has Sho Kunin's hairstyle but has an orange color hair. His eyes are orange. He wears the default uniform unless customized by the player. Before the March 15th, 2017 build, Supo had a copper, almost to Sho Kunin's hair color and glasses with the right lens completely opaque. To avoid rumors that Supo has one eye like Daku Atsu, as of the March 15th, 2017 build, Supo won't wear glasses anymore and he has a different color hair. As of the April 15th, 2017 build, Supo has a portrait that is less blurry than his previous portrait. He will receive a better portrait to match his appearance in game. Because of difficulty to match the color of Supo's hair color in-game to his portrait, as of the May 11th, 2017 build, Supo now has a new hairstyle with cyan eyes. Description According to Asu Rito, she says, "Supo tries really hard to be a top athlete, but sadly, it is difficult for him to do what we can do. Then again, Supo can have potential." Asu's comment on Supo fits exactly on what he does his entire life. Supo always tries hard to achieve something, but fails most of the time. Also, most of his coaches agree he has potential. Supo has a luxurious life and lives in a mansion. He isn't snobbish like his other neighbors. The only thing that Supo doesn't carry from his parents are his athletic ability. Supo's parents are top athletes and won many gold medals in the Olympics. Supo wants to follow his parents footsteps, but he is terrible at sports. Even though he joined the Sports Club, Supo always comes in last in their competition, and affected them from going to regional finals. Will Supo eventually become the star athlete he wanted to be? Or will Supo not become an athlete and find something else? Personality He is Heroic. If he witnesses murder, he will try to apprehend the player, which results in the struggle minigame. He is weak, so it is easy to kill him in the struggle minigame and will fight with less force than stronger students. If he wins, the player will get the APPREHENDED Game Over. If he loses, the player will stab him, then push him away. If you kill Mina Rai in front of Supo, he will fight with more force than when you kill a regular person. Relationships Feel free to add your OC, for only a relationship with the OC or a former relationship with the OC! Canon Students: * Mina Rai - originally didn't have feelings for Supo, but Supo was extremely charming and sweet to her, Mina agreed to be his boyfriend. Fanon Students: * Suta Senshu - childhood friends with Supo, Suta always beats Supo in everything. Portrait Base Mentions Sho Kunin's Hair Piece - by Crabby Meal Transparent Male Base - Pumpkinhero2 Trivia * His full name, Supo Tsufan, means "Sports Fan" in English. (Japanese form; s''upōtsufan)'' * Supo's line of additional info states that he recently lost reputation points after he was the cause of the Akademi Track Team to not make it to regionals. * When modding the game to get my OC, to receive the bright brown hair and eye color, write "Orange" in color and eye section of the JSON file. Portraits Supo Tsufan.png|Supo's first portrait. March 26, 2017 build. Untitled drawing.png|Supo's second portrait. April 15, 2017 build. Student 42-1.png|Supo's third portrait. May 1, 2017 build. New Supo.png|Supo's fourth portrait. May 11, 2017 build. In-Game Photos Photo 3-1490487067.png Supa Tsufan-0.png Supa Tsufan.png Sports Club.png|Supo and the entire Sports Club. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Sports Club Category:SUPERFAMVideos2's Fanon